1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to flat panel displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality, and methods of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image display apparatus presents two two-dimensional images, i.e., a left-eye image and a right-eye image, to be respectively viewed by left and right eyes of the observer. The two images have a binocular disparity, so that the user feels a three-dimensional effect when viewing them.
A typical three-dimensional image display apparatus displays a three-dimensional image by alternately displaying the left-eye image and the right-eye image on its display panel. When the image displayed on the display panel is changed from the left-eye image to the right-eye image or vice versa, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are mixed with each other for a certain period of time, due to the fact that display panels cannot instantaneously switch between images. This mixing can cause deterioration in display quality.